paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Shae
Shae was the name of the dream creature called Quetz'l before he became Dream Bound . In D'zeron they have myths of the spirit of the forest called "the Shae." Chathalen is named after this being, Shae Thaleiln, the spirit of Zair Thaleil. At the end of the NaNo book, and probably at the end of book 2 of the D'zeron trilogy Homebound, going home, or Dream Weaver The Shae appears to Chathalen and Allissa in the fire in the Cave of Silence, and tells them how to break their barrier. Scene free-standing on Oct 10, 2012 in which Jason learns the origin of Quetz'l: “Sometimes the Devil appears as an angel of light, and sometimes an angel of light has good reason to appear as the devil.” Quetz’l laughed loudly, his meanest, most evil laugh and it echoed through every fiber of Jason’s being, every corner of the universe. Jason was consumed fire as the first time he met Quetz’l. He let everything fade to smoke and ash and held on only to himself. Quetz’l laughed again, but it was a gentle, loving laugh. Jason, startled, looked up and before him stood an Angel of Light...A human form dressed in white robes, and shining with pure white light so brilliant Jason could barely look at it.... But it was still clearly the same being Jason knew as Quetz’l. “Jason Scott-Harris” the Angel said, and his voice filled Jason with love and Awe “You have served us well. Though you are a child you have great strength. There is no power greater than love and faith.” “Who are you?” Jason asked, in a voice of Awe. The angel’s light faded until he appeared only a man. An Ancient dressed in the robes of a wiseman. “My name in life was Shae. I was a Prophet when all the people of Terran 8 were one before the hill people used the dream stone to create material transport and the reverse drive technology. Divisions were arising between us. This power was dangerous, and many wisely feared it but some were blind with pride and brave in foolishness. God spoke to me in dreams and directed me how the people could unite as one people and use the new technology safely so we would not destroy our world. But in their pride the hill people refused to listen to a man of the shore.” “Quetz’l?” He laughed very softly, his familiar evil laugh and dissolved to flames for a fraction of a second, almost just a wavering of his human form. “Your father Jonathan gave me that name. He gave you your name too. You are an adventurer, and artist, and Paragan. You are the Hero. All those who are strong enough to hold through the fire, We carry This terrible burden; to unite the world. But we carry it together. We bear one another’s burdens that they may be light. Let me share this load with you now. It has been my calling longer than it has been yours. I will again take my turn, that you can rest for a season” “You were a man once, Quetz'l?’ Shae Smiled. “I was. But they bound my body and cast me into flames. The trial I gave to test you in the Dream Plane on Kaar-Taal, It was the test I passed. In the middle of the forest Zaer Th’leil, right where the Temple of D’zeron stands today, They burned my body. But my soul hung on. My life remained in the bones” He appeared as a human skeleton, standing amid flames. “No Meshack Shadrack and Abednigo untouched by even smoke for you and I Jason, no, we burn. I rose, and stood as bones in the flames, until they incinerated my bones with the new technology until no mater remained, and then I held on still.” Shae transformed again into the angel of light. “I became not just Shae, the prophet, but The Shae, the spirit of the forest. The hill people shunned that area in shame, built their dreams around their family bonds and withdrew farther and farther from the shore, separating completely from the shore people. This is how the Dream Plane of the Ancients came to be, and how I became to lord of it.” And when the first shattering came, before the exodus, my presence in the forest held indestructible my home, the ancient forest, and the land o which I had faced my trail and overcome, as you faced the same trial and also stood strong. “What about Jai-ten? How did it survive?” “It didn’t, Jason Scott-Harris. We raised it up for Sen’tran when he came, a place to start his effort to rebuild. He is the prophet of the final gathering. It is time for my people and your people to become one people again, as we have always truly been. Will you listen this time, Paragan, and return?” Category:Characters Category:Ancients Category:Religion Category:Backstories